I Dare You
by True-loves-first-Kiss-101
Summary: What Happens during I dare you game with Goten, Trunks, Pan, Bra, and Marron. Lets Find Out.


I Dare You…

I watched my sister and her friends Pan and Marron dig into some chips, while watching Fashion. "This is boring!" Pan whined. '_I couldn't agree more.' _I thought, as I looked at my best friend, Goten's, niece. I got up and walked up to my room. I decided to do my homework.

Thirty minutes later I heard a knock on my bedroom door. "Come In!" I shouted. In came a cheerful Goten. "Hey Trunks-kun!" He said, giving his infamous Son grin. I could have sworn my heart skipped a beat. "Hey chibi." I replied giving him a small smile.

For a second I thought I saw him blush but, he could never like me that way. I signed at the thought. "What's wrong Trunks?" He asked with concern flashing in his brown eyes. "Nothing chibi. I'm fine." I said not looking into his eyes.

"Hey Big Bro. Do you want to play Truth or dare?" Bra said coming in with her friends. "Umm…I" "We loved too!" Goten interrupted me. I gave him a glare. "Great! We'll be downstairs waiting." Bra said a little to happy. "Why did you say yes!" I said gritting my teeth. Only my sister knew about my little crush on gotten. I knew she was up to something.

"It Might be fun, Trunks-kun. Besides what harm can a little game of Truth or Dare do?" Goten asked. If only he knew. "Let's just go and get this over with." I mumbled.

Downstairs the girls was waiting for us. "Let's not have truth okay? Okay, I'll go first." Bra said once everyone was sitting in a cycle. "Goten. I dare you to…Hold Trunks' hand." Bra said with a smirk. I looked down blushing.

I looked over to see him blushing as well. That was strange. He held out his hand. I questioned if I should or not. I slowly took his hand. Our fingers intertwined.

I blushed like mad. "Okay…Good boys, Goten it's your turn." Pan said smiling. "Um...who do I dare?" He asked slightly blushing. "Me of course!" Pan said grinning the son grin. "Okay…I dare you to…um…I dare you to drink some of Vegeta's special drink." Goten said smiling.

"Okay. I'm not scared of him." Pan said as she got up going to the kitchen. She came back into the room with one of Vegeta's drinks. She opened it and took a very long drink. "Told you so." She bragged.

"Okay now its Pans turn to Dare Me." Marron replied. "Okay…I dare you to scream I love Justin Bieber!" Pan said. "That's easy. Pan Loves Justin Bieber!" Marron Yelled.

Everyone except Pan burst into laughter. "That's NOT what I meant!" Pan screamed. "Yes it is. You said scream I Love Justin Bieber. If you wanted me to scream it saying I instead of Pan, you should of said you love Justin Bieber." Marron pointed out.

"Okay my turn to Dare Trunks." Marron said with a Smirk. "Oh no." I mumbled. Marron had heard me and rolled her eyes. "I dare you to…Kiss Goten for ten seconds. "What!" Goten and I both screamed. "Do it or kiss Bra." Marron said.

I was still holding Goten's hand. We looked at each other. "This is so not fair." I mouth to him. He nodded in agreement. "Do it." Bra, Pan, and Marron said. I just looked back and leaned in. He started to lean in as well.

I felt a spark when our lips brushed. Surprisingly, he pressed harder. All I could do was kiss back. His lips were very soft. After ten seconds we pulled apart blushing.

"Okay my turn to dare you little sister." I said acting as if nothing had happen. I could feel Goten's hand still intertwined with mine.

"Alright, lay it on me big bro." She said smiling. "I dare you to train with dad tomorrow instead of going shopping." I smiled, knowing my sisters weakness. "What! That's not fair!" She screeched

"Don't care." I said. Sweet, Sweet revenge. "Fine" She huffed. "Goten I dare you to make out with Trunks for at least two minutes." She said annoyed. "What!" He shouted. "You heard me Goten." She said smiling. "Let's just do it to get it over with Chibi." I said. He looked at me blushing.

"Okay" He said while leaning in. My breath hitched. I closed my eyes as his baby soft lips brushed against mine. I instantly brushed my tongue against his bottom lip. He moaned and opened his mouth. My tongue started to play with his. He squirmed a little. I heard the girls get up and leave while giggling. I didn't care. I was to busy playing tongue hockey with Goten.

"Hmm" Goten moaned. He jumped on me. This made me fall backwards. Our groins brushed together. "Hmm" We moaned. I was sure I would end up chocking on his tongue. His hands were wondering all over my body.

Soon I ran out of breath. I pulled away looking into his lust filled eyes. "Whoa" We said. He sat up. This made his butt press down on my hardening groin. "Umm. The girls are gone." Goten stated. "I know." I said after gaining my breath. "You did? Why didn't you stop then?" He asked. "I umm…may have a crush on you chibi." I said blushing.

"Good. I have a crush on you too" He said kissing my cheek.

"Will you be my boyfriend chibi." Trunks asked.

"Yes!" Goten said kissing me.

"Love you." I said

" Love you too." He said smiling.


End file.
